Blush
by MissScarletInTheLibrary
Summary: One shot request from Anonymous on Tumblr. Rosie always seems to find herself blushing whenever Dean Ambrose is nearby. He decides to give her a reason to reallllly blush. Ambrose/OC.


**A/N: This was requested by Anonymous on Tumblr. I wrote it in one sitting, threw down whatever came to my mind, and let the characters lead me wherever they chose.**

**As always, please review and let me know what you think! If there are any typos, forgive me. It really was a challenge against the clock, so won't be my most polished work.**

* * *

"You _have_ to tell me your secrets," Rosie said as she ran the brush through the length of silky black hair. "You really do have such beautiful hair."

Roman let out a deep belly laugh, his eyes crinkling cutely when he smiled. "You're too kind. Must be good genes, I guess. I got lucky."

"No, no, _seriously_," Rosie replied, not content to let him wave it off modestly. Nobody was born with hair that good. Hair that good didn't just _happen_. Mr. Silky Locks here was going to give up his secrets...or else. "Is it conditioner? A hair oil? A hundred strokes before bed...?"

"A hundred strokes before bed? Now, _that_ sounds like an idea."

Rosie froze, her eyes popping open when she realised the double meaning behind her words. Trust _him_ to catch on to that. She reluctantly looked up to find pale blue eyes staring back at her, an eyebrow quirked up, a mouth curled into a perfectly sexy smirk. Dean Ambrose. Her cheeks flamed, making his smirk grow even wider, if that was possible.

"Rosie here wants to know all of my beauty secrets," Roman informed him. "What are yours, Dean? Share."

"A hundred strokes before bed is definitely getting added to my routine," Dean said, flopping down into the next chair. "My beauty secrets? Let's see...a good diet, sunscreen and...plenty of great sex."

"Dean!" Rosie gasped, her wrist jerking at his words, causing her to tug on Roman's hair.

"Ow!" He yelped, rubbing at his scalp. "Um, I think I'm good now. Thanks, Rosie. Later, you two." The big Samoan hastily scurried away, still patting his head.

"What's the matter, Rosie? Did I say something inappropriate?" Dean teased, loving her reaction. She always looked so damn cute with her flushed cheeks, which is why he made sure to say outrageous things whenever he was around her.

"I...um..." She trailed off, deciding to occupy herself with tidying up her workstation.

"Hey Rosieeeee," he said in a sing-song voice, grinning at her. "Will you do my hair real pretty like Roman's?"

She couldn't hold back her smile. He was such an adorable asshole. Dean loved to tease her, and damnit if she didn't love it too.

"Do you think you can keep your mouth shut for the five minutes that it will take?" She asked, grabbing a bottle of water and a fresh brush.

"Hmmm," he considered her suggestion for a moment. "Nope."

Rosie sighed, "Maybe we can work on that. Here, bend over."

"Oh, how forward of you!" He gasped, playing the innocent, looking scandalised. "But, if you insist..." He hopped up out of his chair and bent over at the waist, revealing the Ambooty to her, the perfectly round outline hard to miss through his black cargo pants.

Feeling brave, Rosie reached over and pinched one of his cheeks. He jumped up, his face registering surprise...and then something else entirely. He watched her as he rubbed his butt and then sat back down, suddenly quiet. A silent Ambrose was a dangerous Ambrose. Rosie gulped at the thought.

"So, you got any plans for after the show?" she asked, unnerved by the way that he was looking at her. Like he wanted to...eat her? Oh fuck. She couldn't have that mental image while she was at work.

"Yeah...," he answered slowly, slouching back into the chair so that she could better reach his head. Even sitting down, his 6'4" frame was higher than her own petite self. "I'm gonna fuck you real good tonight, Rosie. I'll make you live up to your name. You'll be pink everywhere - your cheeks, your ass, and that lovely pussy of yours."

Rosie's eyes fluttered closed for a second. When she re-opened them, she saw Dean watching her in the mirror, his eyes dark and easy to read. An animalistic lust was reflected in the blue depths. He wasn't fucking around with her. He meant every single word.

Not knowing what to say, she soaked his hair with the water and gently massaged his scalp. Dean let out a deep groan that sent a chill down her spine. Would he make noises like that in bed? What did he look like when he came? She could find out. He was offering himself to her. And why should she refuse, simply because she blushed whenever he mentioned anything of even a remotely sexual nature?

"Meet me at 11.30 at the exit," she said quietly, picking up her tools and walking away without glancing back.

* * *

"After you," Dean gestured grandly and swung the hotel room door open. He bowed down, playing the gentleman, but was really angling for a better view of her ass in those skinny jeans.

Rosie smiled at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and entering the large room. She gingerly placed her bag beside the bed, and stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket. It was surprisingly neat. She had figured that Dean would be a messy kind of guy. Apparently not. In fact, what did she really know about him, apart from that she was attracted to him? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She should probably go.

She turned around to inform him of her change of mind, but was immediately slammed up against the wall, the breath stolen from her body. When she regained it, she frowned angrily at him and pounded on his chest. "You asshole! You can't do that sort of stuff to me, I'm little!"

Dean looked remorseful for about a half second, before his lips curled into a lazy, sexy grin. "Sorry babe, but desperate times called for desperate measures," he shrugged, kissing one temple and rubbing soothing little circles over the other. "I saw that look. You were second-guessing yourself." He kissed her cheek this time. "Overthinking it all." The final kiss was placed on the curve of her jaw and made her sigh with contentment.

He caught her chin and tilted her face up to his, "I'm getting it in tonight, Rosie. Like I said, I have plans to fuck you real good. I want to taste that pussy of yours, and I've waited fucking long enough for it. You want this too - you wouldn't get that look in your eyes if you didn't. You wouldn't give me a time and place to meet you if you didn't. You wouldn't be trembling, your nipples hard as fucking diamonds right now if you didn't."

"How did you know...?" She asked, her mouth gaping open, looking up at him in confusion.

"Intuition," he whispered, pushing her jacket off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. He was right, of course. Her nipples were perky as fuck, demanding his attention. He plucked them through her shirt, twisting them until she started to squirm. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, teasingly darting his tongue in and out of her mouth, silently promising to do the same thing to another part of her body.

"Get naked," he ordered, moving back to shrug off his own jacket. He yanked his t-shirt off and made quick work of his jeans, leaving him standing there in black boxer briefs. He arched an expectant eyebrow at her, indicating that it was her turn.

Feeling bold and aroused, she slowly unbuttoned her shirt, letting it slide down her arms to the floor. Turning to face the wall, she wriggled out of her skinnies, ensuring that Dean saw every wiggle of her hips. She glanced over her shoulder and saw that his eyes were fixated on her ass, palming himself through his briefs.

"Cat got your tongue?" She teased, turning back around to him.

Dean deliberately and slowly licked his lips, "Don't worry darlin', got my tongue right here and I'm ready to put it to work." He lifted her up by her ass and carried it over to the bed, laying her down on her back and spreading her legs. He dropped wet kisses on to her stomach, the ticklish kind that made her giggle and jerk about a bit. He somehow got her panties off without her even realising it, the smooth fucker.

Dean dropped to his knees and dragged her ass to the edge of the bed, draping her legs over his shoulders. He watched her as he dipped his head and started to kiss his way along her inner thighs, wet smacking sounds filling the otherwise silent room.

"You're not gonna go all quiet on me, are you?" He mumbled, focusing his attention on the skin directly around her pussy. She cried out as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, arching her back and grabbing on to the duvet. "Didn't think so..."

He gave one long lick directly up her core, running his tongue over her clit hood, teasing the little bud concealed beneath. "Mmm, don't you taste so sweet. And look how wet you are for me." He toyed with her lips using a single finger, probing at her intimate flesh and making her curse out her need.

"What a dirty mouth you have Rosie. I thought you were so innocent, but look at you, you're on your back for me, and begging for my dick. Tell me how much you want it."

Rosie groaned and scrunched her eyes closed. "Dean! _Please. _Put your cock in me. I need to feel you."

Dean ignored her and returned to feasting on her pussy, pushing his tongue in and out of her, holding her hips down firmly when she began to thrash about. "You'll lie there and remember every bit of this tongue-fucking," he warned her darkly, thrusting it in and out rapidly.

When her thighs tightened around his head, he knew he really had her.

"On your knees. _Now._" Rosie was so lust-drunk that his words didn't register with her. Instead, Dean helped roll her over on to her knees, tucking a pillow underneath her head that she could cling to...and bite into, if need be.

He pumped himself a few times, the head of his cock already swollen and red from having eaten her out. It was his favourite thing to do - besides fucking - and always got him hard as a rock. He reached over to his discarded pants and produced a condom, rolling it over his thick length.

His large hands grabbed on to Rosie's waist, pulling her down on to him, watching every inch disappear inside of her. "Oh Rosie, you feel fucking awesome," he groaned, falling into a quick rhythm, hitting deep each time.

She was only able to manage a moan in return, her mind and body focused solely on coming. Dean filled her right up, stretching her to her physical limits. She felt as if she were about to be split right open. And it felt so _good_.

Her eyes shot open when she felt his fingers playing with her clit, her body instantly writhing against his hand. Her hips thrust forward into his hand, moaning loudly as she came, her whole body shaking from the effort.

Dean continued to tease her clit while she basked in her release, driving his cock into her deeper and faster until he found his own.

He stroked her face and turned her head back to look at him. "Rosy cheeks? Check. And I know that your pussy is rosy, I can feel it throbbing all around me. That just leaves one more thing."

"What's that?" She mumbled into the pillow, allowing her head to drop back down.

Dean spanked her ass in quick succession, alternating between cheeks and smiling at the faint pink marks that appeared. Her pussy gripped him even tighter with every slap, a fact that he filed away for future reference.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"I intend to murder you for crimes against puns when I regain my strength."

"Guess I'll just have to keep you weak with need then darlin," he smirked, placing a kiss on the nape of her neck. "Get some sleep, you're gonna need it."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! **

**If so, leave a review. **

**If not, equally, please leave a review.**


End file.
